


18 ways

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Headcanon, Love, One True Pairing, Protective Kara Danvers, Protective Lena Luthor, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, cute couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: There are a million different ways to say "I love you" and they prove it every day.-Based on the 18 headcanons I posted on my Tumblr for our favorite Superhero and CEO couple, this is a series of one-shots.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a series of one-shots, 18 in total. Every chapter is based on a headcanon I wrote for SuperCorp on my Tumblr (go follow me there, what are you waiting for?!) and each chapter can be read as independent from each other if you wish. In the beginning, I write out the headcanon and then there's a small one-shot following it to add some more fluff into it.
> 
> English is not my first language, so please forgive me for any mistakes.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr, @writershapeholeonthedoor

  * _Kara likes to braid Lena’s hair. Sometimes she will just float behind her while she’s reading on the couch or working on her office at their home and she will rub her hand through dark locks and braid her hair with so much care that Lena could totally fall asleep while she does so._



* * *

Once again, Lena found herself stuck on work. With all honesty, she knew she worked too hard and it hardly worth it, but she couldn’t help herself. There was nothing in the world that would make her let L-Corp do something that wasn’t absolutely perfect, so she constantly found herself overwhelmed with work even when she was already at home.

She tries, for the sake of Kara, not to lock herself in her office like her father used to do but sometimes she just needs the silence and the peace that came with the large quiet room. So she indulges herself sometimes, never without telling Kara how important the work was first. The blonde needs to know the job isn’t more important than her, but that Lena has to do it anyways.

The downs of being the CEO, she contemplated.

Lena lost track of time while she sorted through files and files and more files of the new device L-Corp was projecting so she had no idea how long it had been when there was a light knock on the door. Before she could say anything, the door opened and Kara’s head popped inside, her blonde hair flying around her face with the movement.

“Hey, I will ask for some pizza. You want your usual?”

The CEO gave her a gentle thankful smile while her fingers fiddled with her pen. “Yes, please.” She nodded and leaned her head to go back to work when a later thought hit her. “And thank you!”

Kara only waved over her shoulder since she was already walking away, but it made Lena smile all the same. Leave it to Kara to always make sure she’s eating. That woman was too good for her.

It had to be less than five minutes before her girlfriend was back, holding her phone with one hand. “Will be here in fifteen!” she announced with a large smile as she kept walking inside the room.

Lena didn’t pay much attention to her walking around since Kara did it quite often. The blonde avoided getting on her way when she locked herself on her office, but she wasn’t a stranger to the wandering around either, so the CEO barely realized something was off until strong hands rested on her shoulders with a light squeeze.

“Don’t mind me,” Kara said and Lena didn’t have to turn around to see she was smiling.

It brought a smile of her own to her face. She knew what was about to happen before Kara even moved to do it, so she relaxed her shoulders and moved her head a little bit to allow a better angle and then, as she was expecting, her girlfriend’s hands started moving through her hair.

She loved it. She loved the feeling of Kara’s hand roaming any part of her body if she was being honest, but there was something so intimate about having her running her hands through her hair, undoing eventual knots, and ruining the way she decided to leave her hair for the day. She doesn’t mind, she loves it.

And it doesn’t matter how much Kara fuss with it, putting it up or down, to one side or the other, running her fingers or just playing with the curls, using her nails or the tip of her fingers, she always ends up braiding her hair. Kara’s actually pretty good on it, or she improved a lot since she started playing with Lena’s hair, but she’s capable of doing a very good job.

“You stopped writing,” Kara whispered from behind her a couple of minutes later, a teasing hidden behind her words.

Lena cracks one eye open, only then realizing she had closened her eyes at all, and then she looked down to where her pen was frozen against the white paper. “It is quite hard to concentrate when you’re doing that,” she confessed while throwing her head back so she would be able to look at Kara. It was a little uncomfortable angle for her, but Kara leaned over a bit too so she was now hanging over her with a bright beautiful smile directed towards her.

“Oh, no.” Kara raised one eyebrow, her smile never faltering. “How awful of me,” with a wink, she pressed a kiss on Lena’s forehead before she pulled away.

The CEO realized she was also smiling, probably more than she ever smiled before in her life, and her heart was probably beating way too fast, but she was just too happy. Kara made her feel like that. “And you call yourself a superhero.”

“I would argue that, but pizza’s here!” Before Lena could reply, Kara was practically jumping around her table to reach the front door.

A minute later, when Lena was already back to her work, she finally heard the intercom and rolled her eyes. Let Kara be the one to track the pizza guy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a series of one-shots, 18 in total. Every chapter is based on a headcanon I wrote for SuperCorp on my Tumblr (go follow me there, what are you waiting for?!) and each chapter can be read as independent from each other if you wish. In the beginning, I write out the headcanon and then there's a small one-shot following it to add some more fluff into it.

  * _Lena stays up until late very often, either to work or because she has to finish something before going to bed. More often than not, Kara will sit by her side and keep her silent company, either reading or just playing on her phone, until she’s done and they can go to bed together._



* * *

That was a very boring book, Kara thought for the seventh time. She thought it would get better the first time she realized it, she had her doubts on the second time, but it just went downhill from there.

To be fair, it was quite amusing, especially when she started keeping track of how many times the author mistook their own character’s name.

“What are you laughing about?”

Kara moved the book away from her face so she could look at her girlfriend, but all she could see was the back of a tablet. She was lying full-length on Lena’s large leather couch, feet up in the arm of the sofa and head resting on Lena’s lap. The woman had her legs crossed with her body leaned against the other arm of the sofa, but Kara was able to find a spot on her thigh to lie on and she was damn comfortable.

“It’s a funny story,” Kara replied while bringing the book up again. She very often thanked her super resistance for being able to do a lot of things, and hold objects over her face for hours without getting tire dor dropping them was one of those things.

“You should go to bed. I’m going to take a while here,” Lena said after a few minutes of silence inside the penthouse.

Kara turned her head just enough to press a kiss on Lena’s leg before she returned to her position. “I’m okay.” She read two more pages and then lowered her book again, placing it against her chest this time. “What are you doing?”

“I’m writing my speech for the hospital opening on Saturday,” the CEO sighed and moved one hand away from her tablet to rest on Kara’s head. She fumbled with the bum on top of Kara’s head for a while until she was able to free it, then she started to run her fingers through the soft blonde curls.

Kara closed her eyes and hummed happily. “If you need my opinion as a professional journalist...” she teased with a smirk.

“I’m reading it for you later, of course.” The brunette wiggled her fingers out of Kara’s hair when she needed both hands to type again and the heroine cracked one eye open.

Since she still couldn’t see her because of the position she was lying on, Kara decided to adjust. The blonde brought her legs close to her chest then she threw them back to use it as an impulse for her to get up. Without looking at her, Lena took the tablet out of the way just in time and Kara sighed happily when she moved closer to her girlfriend, basically curling by her side.

Kara rested her cheek against Lena’s shoulder and sighed again as her hand moved to caress the CEO’s thigh. Without moving the rest of her body, she managed to open her book with her other hand, using her hip to help with the equilibrium and resumed her reading. It was a bad book, but she never gave up on anything before, she was not going to start now.

It was maybe half an hour later, maybe a bit more, when Lena heard a low snore coming just a few inches from her ear. She turned her head the best she could to look down at Kara and a loving smile spread on her cheeks. The blonde had fallen asleep, her mouth was slightly open, her book was now closed against her stomach where it had clearly fallen into, and the hand that was resting on her thigh was twitching now and then with sleepy involuntary movements.

Lena saved her work, twice just to be sure, and put her tablet down before nudging Kara’s shoulder gently. “Love, wake up.” When all the blonde did was cuddle closer to her and hum under her breath, the CEO laughed softly and rolled her eyes. The battle to wake Kara was real and it was always the same. “We can go to bed now,” she whispered.

“Okay,” Kara replied in a very sleepy voice that made Lena chuckle.

“I can’t carry you.”

“No, I carry you.” Once again, sounding like she had no idea what she was saying, Kara hid her nose against Lena’s neck and took a deep breath.

The brunette pinched her side, not bothering to mask her grin. “Not in this state, no, you won’t.” Kara huffed but didn’t move so Lena decided she needed to get them moving if she wanted them to make it to bed. She got up, ignoring Kara’s whining when she did so, and immediately turned around to grab the blonde’s hands to pull her to her feet. “Come on!”

“Gimme a kiss or no moving.” Lena rolled her eyes dramatically, but she leaned over to give her a peck. “Up to bed, we go!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a series of one-shots, 18 in total. Every chapter is based on a headcanon I wrote for SuperCorp on my Tumblr (go follow me there, what are you waiting for?!) and each chapter can be read as independent from each other if you wish. In the beginning, I write out the headcanon and then there's a small one-shot following it to add some more fluff into it.

  * _Kara has a gift of knowing whenever Lena’s having a bad day. She says it’s because they love each other so much, but Lena knows she flies by L-Corp now and then to check on her. Whenever she knows Lena might need a distraction, she sends her favorite flowers with a silly card attached to it._



* * *

Lena took a deep breath when she picked up the stack of papers Jess had dropped by her desk first thing in the morning... three days before.

She knew she had to finish it before Friday, and she had all the intention of doing so, but she simply didn’t have much time for that before. Or any time. Even to breathe.

Lena opened the first file and started reading the long and complicated words, feeling almost like they had just handed her a text in Russian. It wouldn’t usually be a problem to her, but after the long day stuck inside a meeting room talking with investors and with her mother showing up unannounced for lunch of all the things, her head was already feeling too heavy.

And it was only two in the afternoon, she realized with a deep sigh.

Sometimes she wished she had less decorum to just pick up her things and leave, to let the problems in someone else’s hands, but Lena actually cared about what happened with her company, so she had to suck it and work twice as hard every day.

That doesn’t mean she had to enjoy every single day of work and that became clear for her very soon after she first started sitting in that fancy-ass chair.

So maybe...

A gentle knock pulled her out of her thoughts and Lena noticed she still had to read the first paragraph of the file she had in hands. She sighed and, pinching the bridge of her nose, called the person in. Jess looked inside with a soft smile that almost made her forget she was the one who left all those papers for her to look at.

“Ms. Luthor, there’s a delivery for you.”

Lena arched one eyebrow, but she didn’t even have to ask who had sent it. First, because Jess would just put whatever package that was for her in a closet somewhere if it was from anyone else. Second, her assistant wouldn’t be smiling at her like that if she was wrong. And, least, Lena was never wrong.

“Please, tell me I can drink it and that there’s enough alcohol inside that I could use to sterilize my hands for surgery,” she replied with a tired voice as she started pushing the papers to the side to open some space.

Jess looked down to her hands, which Lena still couldn’t see, and shrugged. “Well, if you find a way to do it, please tell me.”

Lena chuckled quietly. “What is it?”

The Asian woman pushed the door open and slid inside the room while carrying a medium-sized bouquet. Lena only had to look at them for a second to recognize as her favorite flowers, plumerias, white and yellow, and the biggest smile she had given all week spread over her face. Jess placed the flowers down in front of her, then put something else to the side and winked at her.

“We still need these reports by tomorrow,” she remembered with a slightly teasing tone before she turned around to leave.

Lena rolled her eyes fondly and watched her assistant go while thinking about how fortunate she was that they had such a nice relationship. Once she was alone again, she picked up the card and the small chocolate Jess had placed beside the flowers and smiled even brighter when she noticed it was her favorite chocolate. Straight from Switzerland if the package was telling her anything.

Of course, Kara would go all the way there for a 45g chocolate.

She scoffed and opened the card, eager to see what was inside. Kara could be very creative, which wasn’t surprising considering she writes for a living. Her cards are a mix of short poems, bad pick-up lines, sketches or, her favorite ones, a reason why she loves Lena. So she was allowed to almost rip the card open to see what was it that time.

Bad pick-up line.

Lena rolled her eyes at the ridiculous line written with the very well-known handwriting.

_ Have you been covered in bees recently? I suppose so because you look sweeter than honey. _

For a good measure and to add in the details, there was a sketch of a bee in the left corner of the paper square. Lena stared at it fondly for a couple of seconds before she opened her second drawer to pull a small red box from inside. She took the box cover off, revealing several other notes from all colors, shapes, and materials. There were post-its, napkins, paperboard, pages from notebooks, and even the March page of a calendar. Still smiling like a fool, Lena placed the newest one on top of them, closed the cover and placed the box back.

As she picked up her phone to text her girlfriend, she also reached out for the chocolate, deciding she could have a small break.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a series of one-shots, 18 in total. Every chapter is based on a headcanon I wrote for SuperCorp on my Tumblr (go follow me there, what are you waiting for?!) and each chapter can be read as independent from each other if you wish. In the beginning, I write out the headcanon and then there's a small one-shot following it to add some more fluff into it.

  * _Kara is a very DIY lady. She loves handmade gifts, even if it can take her days to make them. Her favorite gift to pull out is small cute matchboxes decorated with romantic scenarios, phrases or even with a small chocolate inside, that she likes to hide at Lena’s purse for the woman to find later on the day._



* * *

“Jess, do you have gum?” Lena asked as she walked pass by her assistant’s desk on her way to her office.

The woman started searching on her drawers immediately, but Lena could hear the apology on her voice a minute later. “I don’t have any, Ms. Luthor.”

“It’s okay. I think I might have one in my purse.” Lena left her door open since all she was going to do was literally grab her purse before having to leave for a meeting outside the building. Her driver was already waiting for her and she wouldn’t be running if her counsel didn’t decide to hold back their biannual meeting for almost two hours.

The CEO walked around her desk to pick up her purse and she opened the zipper as she walked away again. She stuffed her hand inside the bag and started pushing things to the side in search of gum or candy or anything that could trick her stomach to the fact she hadn’t eaten in almost seven hours. The brunette made a quick stop on her door when her fingers curled around something she thought was a chewing gum box and pulled it out almost triumphant.

But when she opened her palm, it was totally not what she was expecting.

She recognized the back of a matchbox and, with a slight frown, turned it around while wondering why the hell she had it on her purse.

Lena had no idea how to react when she saw the small rocket-draw glued in front of the small box. It was a very delicate hand-made draw, she could tell, and it was painted in yellow and orange, the universe behind it was filled with white stars and two planets were circling the rocket – Earth and Krypton, she recognized. She realized she was already smiling when she pushed the box open with her index finger.

Inside there was a piece of paper cut to fit the box perfectly with two astronauts holding hands. One of them was using a red and blue spacesuit, while the other one was using a black and white one. The words “I’m so glad you’re in my Universe” were written across the drawing and Lena couldn’t help the soft chuckle that escaped her.

“You okay, Ms. Luthor?”

Her head snapped back up when she heard the concern in her assistant’s voice, then she looked around, noticing she still had to move from her office’s door and thought she probably looked insane standing there and smiling at her hand, so she nodded to the Asian woman, closed the matchbox and carefully put it back on her purse.

“I am, yes.” She grinned at Jess, who smiled back at her. “Can you do me a favor and send Kara a box of truffles from that store in the mall?”

“Of course, Ms. Luthor! Should I write a card?”

Lena shook her head. “I will just text her. Thank you, Jess!”

“Sure thing, Ms. Luthor.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a series of one-shots, 18 in total. Every chapter is based on a headcanon I wrote for SuperCorp on my Tumblr (go follow me there, what are you waiting for?!) and each chapter can be read as independent from each other if you wish. In the beginning, I write out the headcanon and then there's a small one-shot following it to add some more fluff into it.

  * _Kara plans the best dates. Lena doesn’t know how someone can be that creative, but the blonde never seem to run out of ideas and their dates are always a pleasure. There are romantic nights with candles and flowers, movies, wine, and cuddling. Then there are the adventures when Kara simply takes her to do something insane like climb a brick wall. But her favorite ones are the random nights. Stand-up shows, ice skating, airsoft, arcade. Nothing like laughing your ass off while being silly with your love._



* * *

“Go left! Go left! Left! Left!”

“I’m trying!”

“You’re going right!”

“No, this is left!”

“Oh... Go right then!”

Lena couldn’t help the breathtaking laugh that wanted to break free and she didn’t even care when her Pacman died a second later when her body started shaking with laughs. Kara only looked at her like she went crazy for a second before she joined her and soon they were drawing attention from everyone else in the store. The blonde pulled her in for a hug to allow Lena to hide her face on her chest and the CEO was thankful for that small gesture.

“You made that on purpose,” Lena mumbled against her girlfriend, only half meaning it.

Kara shook her head quickly. “Honest mistake!”

“I would believe that if I have never played a game with you before,” Lena pulled away to throw her a glare that, once again, she didn’t even mean.

The blonde leaned to kiss her, but they could barely keep their lips touching from how hard they were smiling at each other. “What game do you wanna play next?”

Lena looked around the store with curled lips until her eyes spotted the Space Invaders machine in another corner. “Oh my God, I loved that one!” She was already pulling Kara by her hand as she walked straight to it so she didn’t notice when Kara rolled her eyes.

“The irony wasn’t missed, babe.”

Lena looked over her shoulder in confusion for a second before it clicked on her mind and she chuckled. “Guess I found myself a Space Invader after all, huh?”

Kara stuck out her tongue at her but watched with amused eyes as Lena put her chip on the machine and it came back to life. The woman’s eyes went instantly wide and there was a glint of excitement on them that wasn’t very common to appear. She gazed lovingly at Lena while she played, feeling her chest filling up in bliss.

“Donkey Kong is the next one!” she declared after a while when she was able to speak again. “That was the only game I could beat Alex at.”

Lena arched one eyebrow in a challenge at her. “Sorry to inform you, but you won’t beat anyone tonight.”

Kara laughed. “We will see.”

They managed to get enough tickets to exchange for a keychain, which Kara quickly picked the heart-shaped one before handing it to Lena followed by a sweet peck on her lips. Even if the keychain was red as a tomato and it was much larger than she would ever want anything to be attached to her keys to be, Lena placed the key to Kara’s apartment into it and the smile her girlfriend gave her made it all worth Sam’s teasing the next day when she saw it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a series of one-shots, 18 in total. Every chapter is based on a headcanon I wrote for SuperCorp on my Tumblr (go follow me there, what are you waiting for?!) and each chapter can be read as independent from each other if you wish. In the beginning, I write out the headcanon and then there's a small one-shot following it to add some more fluff into it.

  * _No shock that Lena gets worried sick every time the TV breaks in some breaking news involving Supergirl and one of her emergencies. If she’s allowed to, depending on where she’s currently located, Lena will sit in front of the TV and watch the whole thing to be sure Kara would be okay. She knows there’s no one stronger than her on the planet, but she can’t help but worry. Knowing this, Kara makes sure to stop by L-Corp every single time after finishing a mission, it being either putting down a fire, saving a dog from under a car or beating up an alien, so she can tell her in person she’s fine and receives her “Good Job, I’m proud of you” kiss._



* * *

Lena despised whoever had a TV at their office before she met Kara. Whenever she walked on someone’s office and they had a TV at some corner, she would roll her eyes and purse her lips, wondering how much time they lost by watching the stupid thing.

It changed after she moved to National City, met Kara and befriended her and Supergirl – before she found out they were one and the same.

She asked for a TV two weeks after she and Supergirl come into terms of working together for the first time and she had it installed right in front of her couch, hanging on the wall. Kara had liked it so much that Lena didn’t have the heart to tell her they couldn’t watch movies while they had their weekly lunch dates. The blonde soon started to flip through channels every time she stopped by, even when they didn’t have much time to talk.

In reality, Lena was less worried about the latest action movies on screen and more about some other action addicted alien.

Every time she heard sirens go off and she saw National City’s hero flying by her window, Lena would turn on the television, find the closest news channel and just stare at it to absorb all information they could give her.

She told herself it was because she was worried about their partnership ending so soon, but deep inside she knew the real reason. And it only got worse after she found out her best friend was the always in imminent danger superhero.

It got a thousand times worse when they started dating, for sure. The CEO wasn’t ready for the worries and the anxiety that came every time Kara had a mission as Supergirl to attend. So the TV was in handy so she could see if her girlfriend was still alive, something she tried not to think too much about or she would certainly go insane in the first 48 hours.

So when she watched the news report say that Supergirl had flown inside a burning building downtown, Lena didn’t think twice before pushing her papers to the side to focus solely on the screen across her office. She heard every word carefully, she watched the images eagerly and she held her breath until she saw Supergirl flying from the fire safely and sound holding an unconscious woman in her arms.

After that, she knew she only had to wait a few more minutes.

Sure enough, ten minutes later, Supergirl came flying from her open balcony door and landed in front of her desk in her signature pose, a sly grin turning one side of her lips up. Lena pushed her chair back immediately and almost ran to Kara’s arms, locking her into a tight hug that the blonde was more than happy to participate in.

“I’m fine,” Kara mumbled against the crown of dark hair. “All good.”

Lena sighed heavily, shivering when she could smell the ashes and the fire on Kara’s suit before she took a step back to look into shining blue eyes. “I’m never getting used to that,” she confessed in a whisper.

Kara smiled down at her, sweetly and almost innocent, then she bent down to brush their lips together, only a gentle touch. “That’s why I always come back here afterward.”

Lena sighed again and stood in her tiptoes to fully kiss her girlfriend, curling her arms around her neck to pull her closer and closer and closer until the blonde was almost hovering over her. “Promise me you’re going to take care,” she whispered against Kara’s lips after a minute.

The hero nodded. “Always.”

“Promise me you will always come back to me.”

Now smiling, Kara kissed the corner of her mouth once, then the tip of her nose, then her lips again. “Always.”

Satisfied, Lena locked their lips in another heated kiss and her hands started roaming around in search of any damage the fire might have done. "I'm proud of you, darling."


End file.
